


A New Life

by ellenemi



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenemi/pseuds/ellenemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU crossover with Stargate SG1. Set after the events of the DA novel 'Skin Game'. What do you do, when you've got a bunch of exsoldiers and mutuants that nobody wants? General Jack O'Neil may just have the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Dark Angel or Stargate, they are the property of MGM  & the Fox Network. All other characters are my own creation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **AN:** This is set just after the events of the Dark Angel novel ' **Skin Game'**. However the opening scene was inspired from a chapter in the book.
> 
> * * *

**Prologue**

The flickering screen of the television was the only illumination in the darkened room; as the images of a barricaded city and a nation of people under siege, were played out in the small silver box.

The TV's camera's zoomed in on a small corner of the city's metal fencing, where a group of drunken men had nothing better to do than throw flaming bottles of liqueur over the fence, and scream with laughter as they watched them shatter and set fire to the nearby buildings.

A man sauntered out from between some of those blazing buildings on the other side of the fence. And calmly spoke to the drunken individuals; but whatever he said made no difference as they just laughed and continued to toss their home made Molotov cocktails over the fence.

One of the bottles smashing mere inches away from the solitary man, as watched from his side of the barricade. The flames from the fire licked up, and cast his face into light and shadow, as the orange glow revealed an almost sinister quality to the handsome face.

The watcher leaned forward in his chair, and watched intently as the man turned his head towards a shadowed corner behind him, and shrugged his shoulders before turning back to the men before him and jumping the eight foot fence with an almost cat-like grace.

The second he landed on the other side, he became a whirling dervish of disaster and pain, as he punched, kicked and incapacitated everyone that had stood before him. Within thirty seconds, he was the only one still standing, as those that had infringed upon his territory lay in broken and bloodied heaps at his feet.

Rolling his shoulders and with a decidedly devilish smirk on his face, he cracked his knuckles and dusted of his hands, before turning and jumping the fence once again. Looking over his shoulder as he landed, he simply shook his head, stood up and waited as a small, lithe figure stepped out from the shelter of the shadows; before they both turned as one and disappeared back into the night.

Clicking off the television, the watcher leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling for a moment. After a while the blue eyes began to twinkle and a sigh of relief filled the large oval room, as the President of the United States reached for the telephone.

* * *

General Jack O'Neil was slumped over his desk, softly snoring and dreaming about dancing Tealc's and Tokra's in pink tutus, when he was rudely jerked awake by the loud and really annoying ring of his telephone. Sitting up in his chair he discreetly wiped the drool from his mouth, as he reached over and picked up the phone.

Twenty minutes later, he was in the elevator and headed towards the topside of the Cheyenne Mountain complex; with Tealc at his side. After more than nearly twenty years as the head of Stargate Command, Jack knew that physically he hadn't altered that much. There was maybe more grey in his short hair than there used to be, and he had to work out twice as hard at the gym than he once had to. But for a guy of his age he knew was still pretty youthful compared to some of his old Air force buddies.

Glancing in the direction of his stoic companion though, he couldn't help but feel a little miffed. After all Tealc was a hundred and plus years, and he had yet to get a single damn wrinkle anywhere on his body. 'It was so not fair', he silently muttered.

"Is there something wrong O'Neil?", Tealc enquired of the man next to him.

"Huh! What?, Jack asked before shaking his head and slapping him on his back, "No man, I'm fine. Just thinking."

At that Tealc found it impossible not to quirk an eyebrow at the last remark. Catching that look out of the corner of his eye Jack muttered "Hey, I think!".

Just then the elevator came to a holt and the doors slid open, to reveal Lt. Kellman. "General. Tealc.", he saluted.

"At ease soldier" Jack said as he stepped out.

"If you'll follow me Sir, I have a car waiting to take us to the airstrip", Kellman said, as he started to make his way out of the building. "I have the files you requested Sir. As well as some of the archive footage from years ago, and the most recent video from a month ago". He babbled away happily "You'll be able to view everything on the plane Sir."

Jack nodded his head, and tried to suppress the smirk that threatened to wash over his face, at the eagerness of the young airman. "Thank you Lieutenant."

As the trio stepped out into the sunlight, Jack had to blink his eyes a couple of times as they readjusted to the natural light. He paused for a moment as he sucked in a lungful of clean, fresh mountain air; for a brief second he had to actually stop and think about how long it had been since the last time he'd been topside; before sighing and pushing the thought away, as he clambered into the awaiting jeep.

* * *

Dalton was bored.

Dalton was tired.

But more importantly Dalton was starving.

He'd been on sentry duty now for the last three hours, and during that time he'd actually taken to having conversations with his stomach; whenever it made its grumbling disgust of the situation apparent. But what could he do, he was soldier, and soldiers did not leave their posts just because they wanted something to eat. But seriously if he saw one more goddamn sector cop guzzle coffee and eat another doughnut, he was not going to be held responsible for his actions, he thought mutinously to himself.

Scanning the perimeter, he suddenly noticed some increased activity amongst the police that were surrounding Terminal City's fence. Using his telescopic sight, he zoomed in on the area where he knew the senior officer's were. The dark skinned Detective he knew to be Clemente was gesturing at his two subordinates, and trying to listen to his cellphone.

Placing his tongue between his teeth, and flaring his nostrils, Dalton picked up the distinct scent of agitation and resentment. But underneath it all, was the sharply scented layer of relief.

Suddenly Dalton's head snapped up from the men he'd been watching, and he cocked it to the side as he heard the familiarly distinct sound of military Humvees, as he watched three of the black vehicles turn the corner and head in the direction TC. Grabbing his walkie talkie, he called base to let them know that company was coming.

* * *

During their flight Jack had indeed looked at and reviewed nearly everything that the Lieutenant had provided for him; even if it had left him feeling somewhat sick to his stomach.

'For God sake you're a fucking soldier Jack', he silently told himself.

But of course he knew the answer to that. Charlie. Charlie his son, who he'd never seen grow up because he'd played with a gun 'Not just any gun though. My gun', and had shot himself.

Now here Jack was on his way to talk to a bunch of kids 'soldiers' he mentally corrected himself, who were barely out of their teens, but who had seen probably as much combat and death in their short lives, as he had in his.

He couldn't help but feel angry at the government and the military, for destroying these kids 'No these soldiers' lives, and leaving him to pick up the tattered pieces.

But maybe, just maybe what he was going to offer them, would make up for all the torture, abuse and brainwashing that they had endured. Just maybe, he could convince them that what he was offering was the answer to they're prayers.


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** With the exception of any new/and or original characters, everything else belongs to the Fox network  & MGM studios.

**Disclaimer:** With the exception of any new/and or original characters, everything else belongs to the Fox network  & MGM studios.

 **Chapter 1: Propositions**

Max looked at herself in the cracked, and tarnished mirror. Thinking to herself how just apt an analogy of her whole life it was.

After all wasn't her soul just as cracked and tarnished as that mirror.

She took in her features, analysing the cheekbones, the full pouting lips and the large dark eyes – that now seemed even larger against the dark shadows that circled them – her once glossy hair hanging limply around her shoulders, and framing her pale tired face.

It had been a month since they'd barricaded themselves inside Terminal City; a month since Kelpy had died and White had been exposed to the world.

And during that time nothing had really changed, the protestors still protested, and the sector police were still sitting on TC's doorstep while inside the transgenics were slowly running out of supplies.

And Max was beginning to think that maybe Mole had been right. That they should have split up and gone to ground.

Sighing to herself Max picked up the sharpened scissors that she'd placed on the counter.

Before looking once more into the mirror, and saying softly to herself "Something needs to change".

* * *

"Read em' and weep boy's", Alec crowed as he threw his cards down onto the table with a flourish, and found himself unable to contain the chuckle that bubbled up, at the sound several groans and the loud gnashing of a pair of teeth on a cigar, that echoed around the table.

"Tell me again, why I continue to play poker with you?", a dark haired X5 called Hampton asked.

Alec grinned, "What can I say. I've got a charming personality", he shrugged.

"Charming personality, my ass", Mole grunted, "there's just nothing else better to do around here."

"Aww, that hurts", Alec sobbed as he wiped an imaginary tear from his eye "It cut's me right here man". He said whilst placing a hand over his heart.

"Yeah, yeah", Mole muttered around his cigar and ever present cloud of smoke.

"Hey Alec", Luke shouted from the upper tier of HQ.

Balancing his chair on it's two back leg's, Alec leaned backwards and glanced in Luke's direction. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Dalton's just radioed in that we've got company coming", Luke paused for a moment as he listened to his headset, "looks like three military vehicles, full of top brass."

Sighing heavily, Alec scrubbed a hand across his face, and got up from his chair. "Ok, send a runner over to Max's place and tell her I'll meet her on my way over to greet our visitors."

* * *

Max was just towel drying her hair, when she heard someone shuffling their feet outside her door. Grabbing a brush of the side, she threw the wet towel over a nearby chair and went to open the door.

Swinging it fully open, Max was confronted with empty space, but then a small tug at the hem of her shirt had her glancing down into the shining upturned face of Bugler.

"Hey kid, what's up?" she asked.

"Hey Max", he smiled "umm, Luke sent me tell you that we've got visitors" he said. Frowning Max asked who they were. "Dunno, Military I think" he told her. "Alec's on his way down to the gate, said he'd meet you on the way."

Nodding her head, Max quickly grabbed her leather jacket and headed out the door.

* * *

Alec was just rounding the corner, when he saw Max heading his way. Watching her as she approached, he realised that there was something different about her; she seemed to have an unusual lightness in her step, as though some of the burden shed been carrying on her shoulders since he'd met, had been lifted.

As she got nearer he canted his head to the side, as he realised just what it was that was different.

Shed cut her hair.

Instead of hanging limply around her small frame, it now brushed the tops of her shoulders, and bounced and shone with a life of it's own. Framing her elfin face, and making her dark eyes shine, bringing a smile to his own handsome face.

* * *

After a somewhat heated discussion with the detective in charge. Jack and Tealc were finally able to make their way towards the gates of terminal City.

As they drew nearer, Tealc became aware of someone watching them. Raising his head he spotted the discreetly placed sentries, that were evenly dispersed all along the high rise buildings.

Jack too had noticed them, and realised that if it hadn't been for the years he'd spent as special-ops, he probably wouldn't have realised that they were even there.

His gaze stopped for a moment, when he saw a small blonde haired kid, no more than fifteen holding an automatic rifle like he knew how to use it. 'And he probably does', Jack sighed to himself.

Walking up to one of the Transgenics on gate duty, he almost smiled as he watched the X5 tense and automatically snap to attention, before he even realised what he was doing.

"I'd like to speak to whoever's charge soldier", Jack said.

"Well that'd be us then", a decidedly feminine voice said.

Turning away from the Transgenic in front of him, he saw two of the most human looking of the Transgenics walking towards him.

The female was smaller than the male, with a curvaceous figure, that would probably make any man sit up and beg if she wanted them to.

Walking possessively close to her was the male, tall with a not-overly muscular body. A handsome face, with hazel eyes that held a dangerous glint to them; and it was all topped off with an unruly mop of dark blonde hair.

"What do you want-" Alec asked as his eyes took in the insignia on the guy's uniform "-General"

Taking a deep breathe and pulling himself to his full height, Jack answered as simply as possible.

"I have a proposition for you".

Max folded her arms and tipped her head to the side, as she took in the man before her. For a military guy, the one in the uniform didn't seem all that 'military', oh he was definitely Special Forces, or at least he had been.

But he just didn't give off that 'soldier' vibe; there was something in his eyes though. A look she'd seen to often in her own, and in those of her brother and sister Transgenics. A look that said ' _That they were tired. Tired of fighting. Tired of death'_ it was a look that she understood all to well.

"What kind of proposition, would that be?" she asked, as she felt Alec tense at her side, just in case it was something he didn't like.

Jack grinned, "I would like to offer you the world" he paused, before continuing "A new one in fact."


	3. A New Life Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **AN:** I have to just say thank's to everyone who has reviewed this fic, all those nice reviews and constructive criticism have been greatly appreciated. :) I only ask one thing, for those of you who dont like this story or it's characters _(and you know who you are_ ), please don't send any more nasty reviews, as they are very disheartening for a writer to read. No one is forcing you or indeed anyone to read this story, and it is stated quite clearly in the summary that this is a crossover story, and with what show it's crossed.

**AN:** I have to just say thank's to everyone who has reviewed this fic, all those nice reviews and constructive criticism have been greatly appreciated. :) I only ask one thing, for those of you who dont like this story or it's characters _(and you know who you are_ ), please don't send any more nasty reviews, as they are very disheartening for a writer to read. No one is forcing you or indeed anyone to read this story, and it is stated quite clearly in the summary that this is a crossover story, and with what show it's crossed.

Sorry about the rant folks but after recieving a really nasty review, that in no way held any constructive criticism at all, just a lot of verbal abuse; I just felt that I had to say something.

* * *

 **  
Chapter 2: Offers   
**

Alec rocked back in his seat, tears of laughter streaming down his face, as Max glared in his direction before discreetly kicking his ankle under the desk. Holding his hands up in surrender, he attempted to get his laughter under control, but was unable to keep the twinkle of amusement out of his hazel eyes.

"Ok, ok. Sorry, I'm fine", he said smiling into the furious face of Max.

Turning away from her idiot partner, Max returned her attention back to the General and 'what was his name, Tic? Teak? Talc? No, no Tealc. That was it Tealc.'

"You were saying General".

Jack was enjoying himself immensely, he always loved folk's reaction when he told them that aliens were real, and that travel to other planets was actually possible. And this was proving to be no exception. "Well 452-", he began.

"Max. The names Max", 452 said.

"-Sorry. Max" he apologised. "Like I said, the President feels that there is no other real alternative to the problem at hand."

"Yeah, right", Alec snorted.

"Shut up", Max snapped.

"I'm just sayin'-", he said as Max glared at him. "Fine, fine I'll shut up".

"I'm sorry General", Max rolled her eyes "You'll have to excuse idiot boy. He's, well... he's an idiot" her small smile, softened the otherwise harsh words.

Smiling Jack continued "Anyway, with the way things are, the president has authorised me to offer you, and all your fellow Transgenics a new home." Max nodded her head, for him to continue. "We are prepared to transport everyone to a new off-world location; where you'll be able to build your own community. Were also willing to provide provisions and rations for up to two years, or until you become self sufficient". Jack sat back in his chair and watched the Transgenics in front of him.

Looking at the General through half lidded eyes Alec asked the question that was playing on both Transgenics minds. "So what's the catch. Cause I'm pretty sure your not doing this out of the goodness of your heart."

Mentally grimacing, Jack just knew this next part was not going to go down so well.

"We would like some of you to consider joining the SGC, and go off planet with some of the other units."

"And if we don't, are you going to take back your 'offer'" Max said.

"No, no the offer will still stand. We'd just like you to consider putting your 'skills' to use". Jack attempted to placate the irate female in front of him. "I'm sure there's a few of your people who would feel more comfortable back in a familiar military routine."

Nudging her foot with his, Alec flicked his eyes towards the door. Max blinked her own in silent agreement to his question. "If you'll excuse General, Tealc. Max and I need to discuss this between ourselves, there'll be guards posted outside this door, just in case you decide to do some unauthorised snooping of our facility."

* * *

"Well that was a complete crock of shit", were the fist words to leave Alec's mouth as soon as they'd left the room. Max just looked at him, sighed closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. "C'mon Max, you're not seriously buying this crap?" Alec asked askance.

"No Alec, I'm not. But it's the best offer we've had", she held up a hand to stop his next barrage of words. "Or do you really want to stay locked up in this toxic waste dump for the rest of your life? Cause I certainly don't", pushing away from the wall, she began to pace, "Look, I'm not going to take their offer at face value" she said stopping in front of him, "We'll get a Psy-Ops unit in to check out what they're sayin, when we go back in."

"That's not gonna be enough Max. This guy was obviously special-ops at some point in his career, and those guy's were trained to with stand that kind of shit, just like we were." Alec told her.

"Fine," Max snapped, before softening her voice, "Fine. How about we find out if any of our guy's have had dealings with this so called 'Stargate Command'. I mean if it's as important as they say it is, then you can just bet your ass, that Manticore had someone assigned there at some point to see if it was worth sticking their fingers in the proverbial pie."

Alec chewed his thumb for a brief moment, thinking, before nodding his head in agreement.

* * *

"What d'ya think big guy. You think they're gonna go for it?" Jack asked.

"It is difficult to say O'Neil. The female seems interested in the possibility, but the male was somewhat more difficult to read." Tealc said.

"Yeah, that was kinda my take on the situation as well", Jack sighed as he settled himself in for a long wait.

* * *

"Hey Hampton buddy", Alec called.

Putting down the gun he was cleaning, Hampton raised his hands in the air. "Sorry Alec, but I'm all tapped out after that last poker game."

Chuckling Alec slapped his friend on the back "Nah, that's not it pal" he smiled. "You flew choppers right. Qualified on all types of aircraft back at Manticore" he asked.

Peering suspiciously at him, Hampton mumbled "Yeah why?"

"Well it's like this-", Alec began.

Ten minutes later, Hampton was scratching the dark goatee he wore, and nodding his head at Alec. "Yeah, they're the real deal man. I got sent on a mission there a few years back. Just Intel gathering y'know. Went in as a techie; cause' Lydecker and Renfro wanted know what was going on and how it could benefit them", he told his friend. "Anyway, some seriously weird shit goes on under Cheyenne Mountain. Alien footholds, incursions. That kind of thing", he shrugged.

"So this General Jack O'Neil, what's he like?" Alec asked.

"A pretty decent guy. He's got a helluva military record, been busted back a couple of times for disobeying orders. And refusing to leave his men in the field", Hampton said. Thoughtfully he glanced around HQ, before turning back to Alec. "If he say's they've got a world for us to live on, then he means it. The General does not bullshit".

Absentmindedly nodding his head, Alec said his thanks and wandered off to find Max; leaving Hampton with the unfamiliar feeling of hope in his chest.

* * *

"Hey", was the soft greeting that made him turn around in his seat.

"Hey yourself", Logan answered in that quiet whispering way of his.

Walking into the living area, Max flopped down onto one of the overstuffed couches, and closed her tired eyes for a moment.

"What's up?" Logan asked, concern for her well being filling his voice.

"Uh, what isn't up! Life, the Universe, everything." Max snorted loudly as she realised what she'd just said 'yep the universe was definitely what was up'. The slight whirring sound of the exo-skeleton told Max that Logan was coming over to where she was. Scrubbing her face, she sat up.

"Anything I can help you with", he asked.

"Actually, yeah there is. I kinda need you to dig up some information on a General Jack O'Neil." Max said, as she got up and began pacing the room.

Logan watched the woman he loved pace his living room like a caged tigress. In fact he could practically feel the suppressed tension and excitement seeping from her body.

"Sure, I'll do it after I've finished this lead I'm follow-", he was cut off by Max as she whipped around.

"Can't you do that after. I really need this Information ASAP Logan. It's a kind off 'time is of the essence thing'" she said.

"I guess so, if it's that important", he acquiesced as he moved back over to his computer.

"You going to tell me what it's all about?" he asked.

For a split second Max toyed with the idea of telling him everything. But that's all it was, a second. Because she'd realised long ago that Logan wouldn't be able to let it go; he'd want to be 'involved' with the discussions. And she knew that that would go down like a ton of bricks with the others. So instead she gave him a simpler version of the truth, just enough to satisfy his curiosity.

"He's just the latest in a long line of government guy's, who've been sent to 'deal' with the Transgenic problem", she shrugged.

Logan knew she was keeping something back, something important. But from the set of her shoulders, and the closed look on her face, he also knew she wasn't going to give him any answers unless she was ready to. But that didn't mean he couldn't do some 'digging' of his own.

* * *

"Geeze, ya think they're ever gonna give us a bathroom break", Jack muttered whilst Tealc, simply arched an eyebrow in commiseration.

* * *

"Yo, Mole. Ya seen Max?" Alec shouted over to the lizard man.

Removing the cigar from his mouth, and scratching his scaly head Mole thought for a moment. "Think her Majesty went to see the ordinary".

"Thanks man", Alec waved over his shoulder as he headed towards the tunnels that lead to Cales apartment.

Five minutes later he announced his presence to the room. "Well how's my favourite 'Not like that' couple today!" What he received in return was a glare from Logan, and a roll of the eyes and a small smile from Max.

Sauntering over to where she was seated on the couch, he gracefully threw himself down on the seat next to her, yanking on a lock of her newly shortened curls as he did so.

"What", she snapped.

Keeping his voice low enough so that only Max would hear him, he murmured "I asked around, and it turns out you were right", Max arched an eyebrow as if to say 'aren't I always' and motioned for him to carry on.

Rolling his eyes he continued "anyway, according to Hampton it's all true. The snake dudes, the little grey men, everything. And this O'Neil is apparently a decent guy; takes shit from no one. Hampton reckons that if he's offering us a new world, then that's what he's doing."

When he finished he watched Max, as she thoughtfully nibbled her lower lip, and unconsciously mimicked her movements with his own.

"Yeah, from what Logan dug up for me on this General, that's pretty much what I'd concluded to."

Nodding his head Alec asked "So are we gonna put it to the others; ask em what they think?"

Shrugging Max agreed "Well it's not like it's solely up to us. It effects everyone. So yeah we'll call a meeting for tonight and we'll vote on it."

"Ok, so in the mean time we send the General and his flunkies back to wherever and then let them know what's the what tomorrow." Alec said.

The two Transgenic's sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes just listening to the rhythmic tapping of Logan's fingers against his computers keyboard, as they let the day's events and their decisions sink in.

* * *

Tealc was looking out through the room's small dingy, grime covered window; watching a group of children going through an advanced kataa. Each child's body perfectly in sync with those around them, it was a beautiful display of power and strength. Something that the warrior inside Tealc could well appreciate, as it brought back memories of his own childhood training; and he couldn't help but wonder about just how much of a 'warrior' resided inside these people.

The door to their room swung open, making Jack jerk up from where he'd slumped in his seat. The female Transgenic walked in, followed closely behind by her male counterpart.

"General. Tealc", Max acknowledged, "We've discussed your offer between us and we've decided to put your proposition to our people."

"If you'd like to head on out, we'll contact you in the morning with our decision", Alec continued.

Jack felt the knot that had been residing in his stomach begin to lesson at those words. And the image of his son's body that had been at the forefront of his mind since he'd begun reading these soldiers files, started to fade. He knew it wasn't the same thing at all, but if he could convince these kids and their families to accept his offer, then perhaps it would go someway towards alleviating the guilt that he still felt over the death of his son.

* * *

"All right, alright. Settle down," Alec called to the large crowd of Transgenics that filled Terminal City's underground parking garage.

A small raised platform had been quickly constructed by a group of X4's, and this is what Max and Alec found themselves standing on now. Once the noise had died down, Max stepped forward on the dais, and began to speak.

"As I'm sure you all know, we had a visitor today. An air force General in fact," Max looked out over the sea of faces as she spoke, a feeling of dejavu' sneaking over her, as he mind flashed back to that night one month ago, when they were all here and about to decide the path that their lives were going to take.

"He came here with an offer from the President himself, a practical if somewhat unorthodox solution to both our problems", pausing for a moment, Max felt Alec step up beside her, the brush of his body next to hers giving her the fortitude to carry on with her speech.

Taking a deep breathe, she took in the scents of her people; they felt a sense of expectation, of restlessness and a hundred other different feelings and emotions.

But covering everything like a blanket, was the feeling of hope. How long had it been since any of them had felt like that; if indeed they ever had.

"The General has offered us the chance of a new home, someplace where we won't be hunted down by White and his buddies. A place where we can finally learn to understand what and who we are. Where our children, and their children's, children can live free without the fear of persecution", she faltered for an instant as she remembered the faces of everyone they'd lost, Brin, Tinga, Ben, Biggs, Cece and the countless others who'd been unable to make it to the relative safety of Terminal City and those who'd never survived Manticore.

The gentle touch of Alec's warm hand on the small of her back, brought her back to the present.

"So what's the catch with this", a voice shouted from the crowd, and the murmured voices of agreement echoed the question.

"Well that's the thing-", Alec began, as he proceeded to explain the rest of O'Neil's offer.

* * *

"Is this some sort of freaky joke", Mole demanded "You really expect us to believe in the existence of little green men from outer space?"

"Hey, that's a speciest remark", Alec said "After all, you're a big green lizard dude from Earth and you expect us to believe in you", he smirked in Moles direction, as a few muffled chuckles could be heard amongst the crowd.

Taking the cigar from his mouth and gesturing rudely with it, Mole shouted back "Hey Princess, don't make me come up there and go all Godzilla on your ass,"

"God, what is it with you people and my ass. First it was Max and now you," Alec shook his head while unsuccessfully trying to hide his smile. The next thing he knew he was being smacked upside the head by Max, and being told to shut up.

Sighing Max scrubbed a hand through her hair, and cut off Mole before he could start another war of words with the idiot standing next to her.

"Look guy's it doesn't really matter whether or not we believe in 'aliens'. The fact of the matter is they exist and this offer of a planet to live on is very, very real."

Looking around her, Max spotted the face she'd been looking for "Hampton", she called "Hampton, come on up here and tell us, what you told Alec" she asked.

Nodding his head the tall dark haired Transgenic made his way through the crowds and up to the platform.

"It's like this", he began "Like I told Alec, a few years ago Manticore sent me undercover to the SGC, to find out if all the rumours they'd heard were true. And to discover how it could be used to their advantage", Hampton watched several of the X-series nodding their heads in understanding. After all that was the type of mission they'd all participated in on Manticore's behalf in the past.

"Anyway it's all true, Moles little green men, although to be honest they're more grey than green", he said and was rewarded with a snort from Mole.

"The stargate's real folks and if General O'Neil say's there's a planet – a home for us, then I for one believe him." Hampton finished in silence, as the voices of everyone having died down while he had been speaking. Looking up at Max from his position in front of the dais, he threw a hesitant smile in her direction before moving off to rejoin the crowd.

Max waited for a moment and let everything that Hampton had said sink in, before calling for a vote. One by one fists were raised in the air in agreement, as Manticore's children once again chose a new path, and a new life.


	4. A New Life Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **AN:** I simply can't apologise enough for the lateness of this update, but there's been quite a few things going on at the 'old homestead', and I just haven't had either the time or the opportunity to sit down and get it written. But just to let you know, the rest of ANL is already mapped out and so are the first few chapters of its sequel 'A New World', so hopefully you won't be waiting too long for those. :)

**AN:** I simply can't apologise enough for the lateness of this update, but there's been quite a few things going on at the 'old homestead', and I just haven't had either the time or the opportunity to sit down and get it written. But just to let you know, the rest of ANL is already mapped out and so are the first few chapters of its sequel 'A New World', so hopefully you won't be waiting too long for those. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Between the Lines**

The floor began to rumble beneath their feet, as light's started flashing and a disembodied voice floated over the base's speakers. "Off world activation in progress."

Looking out through the large wall of windows, they watched as the large circular device came to life, lighting up like a christmas tree and a loud 'whooshing' sound could be heard as the Stargate sprang open discharging a group of battered looking soldiers out onto the ramp way, before the shield slammed shut behind them.

Alec watched as medic's rushed forward to help the obviously battle weary individuals; checking them over and helping them to stand. Turning away from the window he couldn't help but feel fission of excitement shoot through his body at the activity that flowed all around them.

"What the Hell's going on?", demanded Mole of the General, just managing to grab his attention before another snot-nosed airman shoved a bunch of folders in to the Generals hands, before scuttling away.

"That's classified", was O'Neil's distracted answer.

"Well declassify it you chimp. Cause' there is no way in hell that my scaly green hide is setting foot through that-", Mole gestured towards the Stargate "-goddamned contraption until you do!" he ended by chomping down so hard on his ever present cigar, that it split in two. "Aarggh! damn it all to hell", he growled as he tossed it into a near by waste paper basket.

"Mole!" Alec didn't shout, but the steely sound behind that one word stopped him from beginning another round of 'Bitch at the ordinary'. Instead Mole settled for glowering at anything that moved, and muttering darkly under his breath about 'pretty-boy X5's and their delusions of grandeur.

Alec just rolled his eyes at the antics of his friend, and turned towards O'Neil. "Mole's right", he ignored the spluttering coughing sound that came from Hampton and instead pinned the General with his hard gaze. "You need to tell us what's going on; otherwise the deals off, our people will stay on Earth and you won't get your volunteer's".

Jack looked at the three transgenics standing in front of him, taking in their resolute looking faces; before sighing and nodding his head in capitulation.

"From the moment the Stargate was first activated, we've basically been at war with a group of aliens called Gould's", sinking down into a nearby chair he waited for them to seat themselves. When they didn't move but remained standing, he realised that they were treating this as an official debriefing and would remain in their position until he finished.

"They're a race of snake-like parasitic life-forms that take human's as 'hosts'", he looked up into their eyes and felt a shiver of apprehension wash over him as he took in the blank look in their eyes as they assimilated the information.

"They've enslaved billions of planets, killing and enslaving the inhabitants indiscriminately. And for the last twenty years or so we've been managing to keep them from doing the same to Earth..."

* * *

Max knocked on the scratched and weather worn door and waited for a brief moment, listening for the sounds of movement on the other side before popping her dark head around the frame. "Hey", Max whispered.

Upon hearing Max's voice, Gem stopped her pacing and smiled in relief at her visitor. "Oh thank god!" she sighed. Shaking her head and chuckling, Max walked into Gems small TC apartment and quietly closed the door behind her. A softly muffled snoring could be heard coming from one of the bedrooms, and Max guessed that Dalton had come back from his turn at guard duty. "So I take it Eve's still not sleeping", she asked.

Gently shifting the crying baby from her shoulder Gem tiredly rubbed her eyes, making their already red rims appear even redder. "I swear Max, if I didn't know any better, I'd think this little girl of mine had a dash of shark DNA in her cocktail", she said just as a yawn overcame her. "Anyway, what's up Max? you heard from Alec and the guy's yet", Gem asked as she began her pacing again. Walking over to the small window, Max gazed out into the night as she recalled the conversation that took place earlier that day...

 _"No"_

 _"No! what the hell d'you mean by no?", Max hotly demanded, as she stood across from Alec, glaring at him as though she could disintegrate him with her very thoughts._

 _"You're not going Max", he said again, as the two of them stood in Max's tiny office glowering at each other._

 _"And why the hell not?"_

 _"Because"_

 _"Because?" Max repeated incredulously "Goddamn it Alec, That's not reason; it's not even a sentence", she growled as the frustration of their argument began to creep into her voice. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't be the one to go with O'Neil."_

 _Exhaling loudly, Alec spun away from her and ran an agitated hand through his already tousled hair, "Because... because I'm expendable and your not", he sighed and the tension that he'd been holding in his shoulders evaporated._

 _Max scowled darkly at his leather coated back, before rolling her eyes in exasperation. "You're not expendable either Alec; none of us are. Not anymore."_

 _Turning back around to face her, he grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, well you're still not going."_

 _"Damn it Alec, I swear I'm gonna kick-"_

 _"My ass. Yeah, yeah I know Max", His lips twitched slightly as Max prepared to verbally attack him again. "Look, before you do something I'll regret, how about letting me finish."_

 _"Fine!", Max said as she threw her hands up in defeat, and dropped gracefully onto the small worn couch that took up the one side of her office._

 _Leaning back against her desk, Alec continued 2I'm fully aware that were not dispensable anymore", he held up a hand when he saw that she was about to interrupt, "But, you're even less so. I mean c'mon for a start, the ordinaries know you, but more importantly you know them and how they think. Secondly you're on the CDC's hit list, and if they get 'wind' that you're on the other side of our city's fair wall's, they're gonna come packin, in the hopes of getting their hands on that love-bug your carryin'. And thirdly-", he said as he ticked of the fingers on his hand, "-not only d'ya have that 'whole' no junk DNA thing going on; but we still don't know what the hell was up with those runes of yours", Alec finished, as he folded his arms, crossed his ankles and arched an eyebrow in her direction._

 _In response Max continued to sit on her couch, as her teeth ground themselves into oblivion. She really, really hated it when he was right. "Fine, go play tinker, tailor, soldier, spy. I'll just stay here and play the part of Susie homemaker", she said in disgust and glared darkly at the asshole, as he began to chuckle. "But you're takin' Mole and Hampton with you."_

" _OK."_

" _Good."_

" _Good."_

" _I really, really hate you y'know that", Max ground out._

" _Yep"._

Max watched as a couple of X5's walked down the darkened street below, and grinned as the female smacked the guy she was with upside the head and continued to walk, even as he stopped to rub his head before laughing and he jogged to catch up with her. "To be honest I wonder sometimes if the big idiot even knows how to use a cell phone properly. Anyway, he's probably gotten distracted by some big breasted, blonde lieutenant", she sniffed before turning back to watch her friend as she tried to soothe her daughter; a small smile playing on her lips as she heard Eve happily gurgle away as her mother tried to suppress another yawn. "C'mon, hand Evie over and go and get some rest", she said to Gem as she walked over and gently took the small child from her tired mother's arms.

"Are you sure Max? you don't mind", Gem asked as she looked longingly towards her own bedroom.

Glancing up from Eve, Max smiled "Geeze Gem, when are you gonna' stop askin' me that", she chuckled "I mean I've been stopping by every night since the little one started keeping you up. So I think your pretty safe in assuming that I'm happy to help."

"Well just as long as you're sure", Gem said as she started hedging her way towards her bedroom door.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now go", Max chuckled as she waved Gem off.

"Thanks Max", Gem whispered before disappearing into her room.

* * *

"-So that's it," Jack finished. For a moment more the three of them continued to remain frozen in place, as their genetically enhanced minds sifted through this new information. Alec was the first to shake it off, and throw himself down into one of the chairs that surrounded the conference table. "So the question I want to know is, will these snake dudes be heading to the planet you've offered us?"

!To be honest it's a possibility, a slight one. But it's highly doubtful that it will ever happen. P5X-799 is deserted, there hasn't been any inhabitant on it for at least five thousand years or more," Jack told them "so there's really no reason for the Goul'd to target it."

"Look General," the normally reticent Hampton interrupted "You have to understand most of us just want a quiet life; the majority of us now have mates and offspring. We don't want to be worrying about being enslaved or destroyed. We've already been there and done that; we don't want to go through it again."

Jack cocked his head to the side and studied Hampton; off the three of them he was the most quiet, and Jack realized the most familiar for some reason.

"I understand that; but you also have to understand that nothing's ever risk free. The universe is a damn big place; and there's always going to be some idiotic asshole who thinks that everyone else should bow down and kiss their ass. That's just life, whether it be human or alien."

* * *

A computer beeped and whirred in the quiet of the darkened room, as the screens greenish glow threw the slumped figure of a sleeping man into shadows; causing him to twitch slightly in his sleep, and mutter a few incomprehensible words.

The computer beeped once more and classified government data began to scroll across it's surface, and the words 'TRACE IN PROGRESS' began to silently flash, never once waking the sleeping man.

* * *

Somewhere deep inside the Pentagon a telephone was dialed, a connection was made. Ten minutes later a helicopter was in the air, and the team of black-clad armored soldiers silently checked their weapons… 


	5. Chapter 4: Between the Lines part 2

It was the feeling of cold metal pressing sharply against his back that finally awakened him. Groaning slightly he attempted to sit up, but immediately he found himself being slammed head first against the very desk where only a moment ago he’d been asleep. “What the he-“, he just managed to get out before he felt the burning sensation of a hypodermic needle being roughly plunged into the side of his neck and a spiralling blackness engulfed him.

\---

Alec stared at the ceiling slowly going insane from counting its tiles, and listening to the drill-like snores that were emanating from the bunk above him.

“God! Seriously how the hell, do you and Max cope?” the words finally burst forth, as he turned his head to look at Hampton, who was lying on the bunk beside his own. “I mean, I slowly going insane here. And it’s only been-”, he glanced at his watch “-forty five minutes.”

Hampton smiled to himself as he listened to the talkative X5 ramble on. “Practice Alec. It’s called practice.” He chuckled.

“Yeah, maybe. But it’s been, fifty minutes. That’s fifty minutes of my life that I could have spent happily dreaming about some exotic nubile beauty feeding me grapes whilst she pandered to my every whim.” Alec groaned in dismay.

“Will you two Ladies quit your yappin’. Some of us are trying to sleep."

\---

It was 3.am in the morning and Hampton was playing patience. Well there really wasn’t much else he could do, after both Alec and Mole finally went to sleep.

The General had, had a room assigned to them, while they made a tour of the base. It was a pretty standard issue room, with two bunks, a couple of lockers for their gear, a cupboard with towels and a few extra pillows.

There was also a small table and a pair of chairs, and this was where Hampton was currently seated, as it gave him a perfect view of the door and the rest of the room.

Alec fidgeted in his sleep, almost as though he was uncomfortable. Whilst mumbling something about, asses, motorbikes and dark hair; before chuckling sleepily.

Mole actually slept sitting up, with his eyes open.

And for the first couple of hours Hampton had found it damn distracting, before he’d gotten used to it. The most comical thing though, was the fact that the lizard man still had his ever-present cigar clamped tightly between his lips.

Hampton was pulled out of his musings by a scraping sound coming from just outside.

Getting up quietly he walked over towards the door, and opened it. As he popped his head through the door way, an airman stepped in front of the door effectively blocking his view of the corridor.

“Can I help you?” the airman who’d been stationed outside their room asked.

“Umm, no just thought I’d stretch my legs a bit.” Hampton quickly covered.

“You’ll have to stay in your room sir. General O’Neill’s orders.”

“Yeah, sure. Ok, just thought I’d check”

“Goodnight Sir”, the airman said as Hampton closed the door.

Even though his view had been blocked by the guard. He’d still caught the glimpse of someone being dragged away by two armored men. And the drugged individual with his weird hair, and slightly askew glasses seemed uncannily familiar...

Leaning his forehead against the closed door for a moment, Hampton debated the best course of action to take. While on one hand, he wasn’t exactly kicking down the door and charging off to rescue the errant Ordinary; he did know without a shadow of a doubt that if Max ever found out that, that was exactly what they hadn’t done, then she wouldn’t just be keeping the usual butt kicking confined to Alec’s ass.

\---

Jack snored softly in his sleep. And unconsciously wiped away a little drool from his mouth; as he shifted slightly, disturbing the small pile of paperwork that littered his desk. The loud knocking at his office door woke him with a start, causing him to completely dislodge the piles and blink sleepily as he watched them scatter across the floor.

“Yeah”, he grumbled.

At his acknowledgement the office door swung open. “General”, Colonel Davis stepped into the cluttered room, “We have a situation.”

Scrubbing a hand through his graying hair, Jack stood up and moved towards the coffee maker and gestured the pot towards the other man, before frowning in Davis’s direction.

“What d’ya mean, we’ve got a situation. And what are you doing outside of the Pentagon Paul?” As Davis nodded his head in acceptance of the proffered coffee, he removed his hat, and Jack mentally grinned as he noticed the grey that was finally beginning to appear in the younger man’s dark hair.

“Roughly two hours ago, we traced someone hacking into highly classified files. But more importantly they were yours.” Jack handed him his mug of steaming coffee, as he settled himself into one of the two chairs that wasn’t covered with files, folders and slips of paper. “I’ve had him brought in. The interesting thing though is that we caught him in Seattle, very close to Terminal City and its Transgenics.”

\---

How to wake up a genetically engineered supersoldier, without running the risk of bodily harm. Hmm… This was what was running through Hampton’s mind as he looked from Alec to Mole and back again. Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth and… “GETONYOURFEETYOUSNIVELINGEXCUSESFORSOLDIERS!” he bellowed. The response was instantaneous, and frighteningly unnerving, as two pairs of booted feet hit the floor at the same time with a resounding thud.

This was followed quickly by the sound of bodies simultaneously snapping to attention. Hampton waited a moment, for them to assimilate to their surroundings before remarking. “Glad to see you two up and looking bright eyed and bushytailed”, he supposed the identical glares that were sent in his direction were one way of saying good morning.

 

\---

Slowly Logan became aware of his surroundings as his foggy mind began to shake off the sedatives effects. Lifting his hand he found it cuffed to the armrest of the chair he was seated in. “What the-“. He broke off mid sentence as he heard a door begin to open.

-tbc-


End file.
